


What about our future?

by MoonlightInYourEyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not much tho, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), its mostly soft and happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightInYourEyes/pseuds/MoonlightInYourEyes
Summary: He always imaged that he would start panicking once he realized that he was in love. He always got told that he was a weird and strange alpha, that he felt too much and that he, therefore, overwhelmed other people with all these feelings.But that panic never came. Instead he felt… Whole. It just felt so right, like it was meant to be.So he told Keith the coming week, when they were eating ice cream in the park near Lance's home. He was rewarded with such a blinding smile and an 'I love you too, you dork'.OR how lance and Keith fell in love, grew appart, found each other and learned to love each other again. But in omega verse. And with some obstacles that neither mind
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. How we got to know each other

**Author's Note:**

> First off: Title may change. Idk how to give my works titles. 
> 
> Idk how i got this idea. It's actually influenced by a few other omegaverse storys I read on here.  
> I really love Omega verse, so of course i had to write my own work. 
> 
> The first chapter doesn't have any dialoug, but the next will have plenty. Yes, this will be multi chaptered, but idk how many chapters will come just yet (but there won't be a lot)  
> I hope I can update every week, maybe even two times in a week. 
> 
> Another disclaimer: I only learned english in school and thanks to the internet, so there WILL be mistakes. I also have noone that will beta read the stuff (as i don't write for long yet and no one i know privately knows about this account lol)
> 
> Well then, have fun, the fic will have more fluff and soft moments and happiness as it progresses. there also will be more tags, i don't want to spoiler anything tho

When Lance was in high school he fell in love for the first time. 

Of course he had had crushed before that.  
There was Nyma, for example, a beautiful omega he fell for because of said beauty.  
Well, turned out that she was a total bitch so that crush never led to anything. 

Then there was Allura, he had had a big, painful crush on the female alpha. She shot him down quickly though, so that also never led to more. 

It was at that time, when Lance sulking and crying because of his broken heart (or more like being too theatrics over some kind of childhood crush, but he will never admit that out loud, no matter what his siblings say) that he met Keith.  
The omega had transferred over at their last year of middle. 

And oh, how Lance hated that guy at first. 

Keith was just so effortlessly good at everything! He got good grades (the best even), he grew to be really popular really fast (so many people tried to get his attention, but he never gave it to anyone) and he was so, so beautiful. 

It was after a comment from Hunk, how he never saw Keith talking to anyone, that Lance realized there might be more to the guy. 

And well, turned out Hunk was right. He watched the omega for some time and realized that yes, Keith is always alone. He eats his lunch alone, he spends the breaks alone, he walks home alone, even in class he sits alone on a table and he never participates in group project (he always did them alone). 

So Lance tried talking to the guy. And while they had a rough start (Keith was very disinterest at first, later on Lance learned that Keith taught he was one of those alphas that just wanted to boost their own popularity with him) he got to know Keith and… well, Keith was awesome. 

People always assumed that he was cold hearted, closed off and felt like he was better than anyone else.  
But in just a short amount of time Lance learned that he actually was the whole opposite. 

He was really insecure, for starters. But he also was so sweet, kind and gentle. He was on the of the nicest people in Lance's life and it was insane how others could think badly of the omega. 

They got together at the end of the school year and started high school as a couple. 

Lance was so, so happy. When they were together for about half a year Keith came over and met Lance's family. 

They absolutely loved him and from that day on, Keith was a part of the McClain family. 

It was during a night towards the end of their first year of high school that Lance realized that he was in love. 

They were laying on Lance's bed, Keith had just opened up about his past. He told the alpha all about the devastating lost of his father at an early age, about all the foster homes, one worse than the other, about the pain and the loneliness he went through. They both cried, they cuddled, and Lance told him how he would always be there for him. 

Once Keith was asleep, Lance studied his face. He saw all of the details, like the tear tracks an his cheeks and a few fresh tears om his lashes, but he was the most beautiful person Lance has ever seen and he realized that his feelings for Keith were so much deeper and stronger than anything he ever felt before. 

He always imaged that he would start panicking once he realized that he was in love. He always got told that he was a weird and strange alpha, that he felt too much and that he, therefore, overwhelmed other people with all these feelings. 

But that panic never came. Instead he felt… Whole. It just felt so right, like it was meant to be. 

So he told Keith the coming week, when they were eating ice cream in the park near Lance's home. He was rewarded with such a blinding smile and an 'I love you too, you dork'. 

He has never been happier. 

Their relationship grew to be so strong after that. They were the power couple of their school, Keith came over so much that his parents considered him another son (son-in-law would be more precise) and his siblings loved him just as much. 

Lance always knew that they will stay together forever. Keith was his future and he wouldn’t dream of a life without Keith in it. 

Of course they fought sometimes, too. Keith never took Lance to meet his foster parents. For Lance family was everything so he couldn't understand why Keith would refuse to do so. He thought that the omega was ashamed to have an alpha like Lance at his side. 

In their junior year he finally met them. The had talked it out and Keith finally gave in and invited Lance to his home. 

And he knew why Keith always avoided them. 

They weren't…. bad people, per se. Not like other family's, they didn't abuse Keith after all. 

They just were cold, to say the least. It was apparent that they didn't care much about their foster son. When Lance introduced himself they just scoffed. 

Keith's room in their home was like the living situation: not much. It had plain white walls and only the most necessary furniture. No decorations, no plants, nothing. According to Keith he wasn't allowed to put things up (when Lance reacted shocked, Keith just shrugged and told him that Lance's house was his home anyway, and that was full of decorations and love). 

Lance never bothered Keith about them again. Instead he put up even more photos with the omega in them (he even was included to family photos they took. The first time Lance's mom put one up Keith cried. Lance hugged him and told him that he now has a real family.)

So, to say that their relationship was anything less than perfect was an understatement. Lance loved Keith more than anything else and he liked to think that Keith felt the same. 

A few weeks before their graduation they finally took the next step. 

It wasn’t' that they didn't want to or didn't feel that kind of attraction. They just decided to wait until they were ready. 

When they finally had sex it was so much better than Lance could have ever imagined. They poured every ounce of love the had for each other into it and… Well, let's just say that everyone knew what they did the next day because they fell just more in love with each other.

A month after that night, merely two weeks before they graduated, Keith suddenly disappeared. And no one knew why.


	2. How time flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 years later.
> 
> Mostly background information and then, finally, introduction to the actual story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, I rewrote the whole chapter.  
> I know I said there will be a lot of Dialoge in this one, but there barely ended up being one oops
> 
> This is actually a pretty short chapter that I wrote while I was on work, but the next one will be posted the next few days :) and then the real story will finally start yay
> 
> And because I mentioned parents like once in this chapter: 
> 
> BACKGROUND INFORMATION  
> The one giving birth is always the mother, the one impregnanting the other is the father. So, usually, the omega is the mother, the alpha the father, no matter their first gender.  
> Betas are a bit more complicated in consideration of who can impregnate who, so I will talk about this another time, but the same system applies there.

9 years

It's been 9 years since Lance last saw Keith. And although Lance has been searching for the Omega all the time, the search always came up fruitless. 

In the meanwhile he had studied to become a lawyer. He ended up graduating early and as best of his class (he thought that he could find Keith faster as a lawyer) and in the end he even grew to be pretty famous. 

The reason for that was his fight for omega rights. Even though omega's had some rights (they were allowed to go to school since about 30 years) they still were oppressed. 

They weren't allowed to have leading positions for one. They can't vote. They were only allowed to study a few things, most of them have to do with nursing or caring for others (such as teacher, nurses, but also simple things like art). All in all they barely had any freedom, the fact that them being seen as a person on their own was established as a law only 5 years ago says everything about it. 

And Lance, as the son of Camila Mcclain, the fiercest but most loving omega there is, made it his job to fight for omegas. He knows what they are capable of and he wants to be their voice. 

So he got famous for fighting for omega rights and only taking omega cases (no matter their financial background). And he was successful. 

He earned quite some money. Just after a year he was able to buy his parents a new house (combined with the money they got from selling the old one) and just last year he bought his own. 

Now Lance is a 27 year old alpha, ready to settle down, but still searching for the love of his life (read as: Keith Kogane). He always thought that at this age he would have settled down, maybe have one or two children on his own and be married to Keith (because, let's be real, he never would settle for anyone else). 

Of course he had tried dating other people during college. At least after he had mourned for about one or two years.  
That never worked out though, he always started comparing them to Keith and in the end he always broke up with them just after a few weeks, months at most. 

"Do I have any more clients today?" the alpha asked when he entered his office.  
His secretary, Romelle, was a beautiful omega (he tried to let as many omega's as possible work for him, this was not a job they normally were allowed to do, so there actually were a lot that applicated). She also was married and mated to Allura (yes, that Allura) and the reason Lance didn't miss all of his appointments. 

"Yes, there is an omega supposed to come in in half an hour. They said something about child support I think." 

Ah, those were easy cases. A lot of omega's that wanted to have a little bit of freedom ended up sleeping with willing alphas.  
Sadly, not every alpha was single. Sometimes the omega ended up pregnant, the alpha not wanting to support them (because of varying reasons. Most of the time the alpha already had a family) so they took it to court. When the child ends up being an alpha the win is even easier. 

"Alright, I'll be in my office" the Cuban said and took a mug of coffee Romelle prepared earlier "just send them in." 

Lance entered his office, closed the door and sat down on his chair. The last few years he's felt especially empty. All of his friends were in relationships (most of them married and mated. Hunk and Shay even expected their second child soon). And Lance's house was still empty and quite and the aplha himself sunk further and further down the hole that was depression. 

Everyone told him to move on, to find someone and start a life with them. And Lance knew it was true, he was too stuck up on Keith Kogane and his disappearance but he wanted to know what happened to the omega, damn it. 

It wasn't like Keith to just dissappear. His foster parents only told Lance that it wasn't his business what happened, when he asked. He suspected a kidnapping. 

Those, sadly, were common. Omega were taken as illegal slaves (something that was normal back in the day), most of the times breeding slaves. Thus especially pretty omega's were in danger of being kidnapped. Pretty omega's like Keith. 

Sighing Lance got to work. He had to fill in some legal forms and all that work that came with being a lawyer and owning a law office of his own. 

He only got to do two pages when there was a knock on the door. Without looking up the aplha answered "Come in"

As soon as the person entered the office, thought, his head shot up.  
He knew that scent. That sweet, warm scent. 

And there, standing right in front of him, was Keith Kogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!  
> What do you think is the reason Keith disappeared and is now back again? There actually are some hints in this chapter :D  
> Also, feel free to ask questions about the universe this plays in if you have any :)


	3. How the truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance talk! The reason why Keith left comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And I think this weekend will come another one :D
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos!

Before anyone could say a word, Lance stood up, the chair clattering to the floor because of the force. 

"I-" the alpha stammered. 

Keith smiled "Hello Lance" 

And, wow, Lance missed his voice. It somehow got softer, but also a bit deeper (probably due to not being in puberty anymore). Keith himself was a bit taller, but still smaller than Lance (who also went through a growth spurt), his hair fell to his mid back, half of it was put up into a small ponytail, but his skin was just as pale and his eyes just as captivating as back then. 

Although, when Lance looked closer, he could see dark circles under Keith's eyes and there was a scar on his cheek that wasn't there before. And, well, he looked softer. Not in a bad way, he just wasn't as toned anymore as he used to be. 

"Keith…" the Cuban breathed; he didn't know what to do. 

All the time he searched for the black-haired beauty and now he was standing right there. As if nothing happened. As if he wasn't missing for the last 9 years. 

"Are you real?" was therefore the first thing that Lance could think of. 

Keith chuckled, a sound that Lance missed dearly, and smiled. "Yes, I am real and I am here." 

Lance rushed through the room as an answer and hugged the omega. And, somehow, Keith hugged right back. 

It wasn't that Keith wasn't used to affection, it's just that it's been 9 years, many things have changed in that time. And yet those two felt like everything that happened in those years all led to this moment of reunion. 

And suddenly all of the hardships, all the mourning, the depressing thoughts, the nights spent alone and laying in bed wondering 'What about our future?' were forgotten. Because Lance finally had him back. 

"It's okay, I'm right here" the omega murmured and it was then that Lance realized that he was crying. 

"Sorry, sorry, I just-"  
"I know, I missed you, too, you dork"  
That prompted more tears to come out. 

Suddenly there was an hesitant knock on the door and they broke apart. Romelle investigated the room and mustered Keith suspicious "Mr. McClain, is everything okay?" 

"Yes, of course, sorry Romelle"  
He just looked at the blonde omega for a while before he turned to Keith "That reminds me, a client is supposed to be here soon, so I don't know for how long I am able to talk." 

That made Keith reactivate his serious face again. "About that" the omega said  
"I am the client." 

While Lance just stared at Keith Romelle left the room again and closed the door. Only after a few seconds did Lance come out of the haze (Keith started to look uncomfortable) and nodded "Uhm, yes, of course, come, we'll sit down." 

So they sat down on the small couch in the office instead of the chairs and Lance made them some coffee.

"I guess you are wondering what happened and why I suddenly am here" 

"You could say that" Lance answered and placed the mugs on the coffee table. He sighed and looked at Keith "I understand if you don't want to talk about it but-" 

"No, no" Keith interrupted him "I want to tell you, you deserve to know. It also kind of involves you." 

Again, Lance nodded. He gestured for Keith to start, so the omega took a deep breath and did just that. 

"Well, you know how I just disappeared? I actually was thrown into the system again. My foster parents found something out they weren't supposed to know. But, well, they went through my stuff and before I knew what was happening they locked me into my room and called social service. " 

He touched the scar in his cheek and laughed nervously "I actually tried to fight back, but I got this in the process so they kind of won that fight. You know the foster father; he was built like the hulk.”

"Well, in the end the social worker came the same day. The fosters took my phone, they said that they paid for it and that makes it theirs, and I was shipped to the other side of the country. I never knew your address or your phone number, I didn't bother to learn both things. Let's be real, who does this anymore? Anyway, just a few months ago did I get the chance to return to the city. But no one was living there anymore. I asked the neighbors, but everyone only could tell me that you guys moved away a couple years ago. So I gave up. "

He smiled wistfully, his eyes finding the big window on the opposite side of them "So I decided to come here. We always dreamed about living here, do you remember? You said that it was close enough to your parents' place and the houses on the outside of the city were beautiful and almost always had big gardens."

Lance nodded, tears once again staining his sight. That was the same reason he moved here. He still remembers them looking through house options in this city just for the fun of it. How they dreamed what their future could look like. 

"Well, a few days ago I told a friend about a problem I had. They said that they know a really good lawyer that specializes in omega rights and laws and they send me a website. And, as soon as I opened the website, I recognized you. Your name, you face, I just-" 

Slowly the omega turned his head and his eyes once again found Lance's. He was about to cry, too, and a small sob even escaped.  
Slowly, he took a shuddering breath and continued "I instantly made an appointment once I cried for a little bit. So, here I am now. I assure you, Lance, I tried everything. But I never was able to find you. If I could have-" 

"It's okay, Keith" the alpha smiled "I know you tried everything. I'm just so sorry you had to go through all of this." 

Keith shook his head before he fell into Lance's arms again. 

After a few minutes of silence Lance finally asked "What are you here for, though. Romelle said that it was something about child support?" 

Keith nodded and the alpha's heart sank. Did someone take advantage of Keith? Was he impregnate and left alone, heartbroken? Was he… Lance wasn't even able to think the darker thought. 

And what if Keith said that his child was enough for him, that he doesn't need a partner? Lance himself wouldn't have a problem with Keith having a child. The was willing to try anyway, to accept the child as his own when it comes down to it. 

"My daughter, she never met her father. I tried to contact him, but that never led to anything. That's actually what I told my friends, she misunderstood me, I guess. Just like, uhm, Romelle. It's not explicitly the child support I am here for. It's the father himself that I want to find and I just want to introduce him to his child, that's what they both deserve."

That sounds more like the breakup theory of Lance. So apparently Keith had found someone in the time they were separated.  
Honestly, that didn't surprise Lance. It's been 9 years after all, thinking that he still had a chance was a dumb thought to have. Of course, Keith would have found someone else, the omega was beautiful, inside and out, everyone would be happy to have him as a boyfriend or mate. 

It even wouldn't surprise Lance if Keith was already married. More like the opposite, it would surprise him if the omega was still single.  
But that led to a downward spiral of thoughts, so he stopped them right there. 

"Alright, I mean, that's not exactly what you would need a lawyer for, but sure, I can help you. Or, try to help you. Who are we searching for, do you know his name?" 

Keith's eyes hardened.  
Okay, now Lance was kind of afraid. 

"Lance, would you be willing to meet your daughter soon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out! Thanks for reading :D
> 
> Also, the chapters finally pick up in lenght, yay


	4. How he learnes about his daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk a bit about the beautiful girl in Keith's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background information:
> 
> Just as a repetition because it now gets to be a bigger topic ;  
> the person that gave birth is the mother, the one that imoregnatet the other is the father. So: Keith will be called mom and Lance is the dad. Just so no one is confused about that.

"I-what?"

"Your daughter" Keith repeated "Her name's Evelyn Carmen Kogane. She'll turn 8 soon. I mean, I understand if you don't want to get to know her or-" 

"I am a father?" 

Keith laughed nervously, but shut his mouth once he saw Lance's flabbergasted expression

"Yes" he murmured "You were my first, last and only time. There is no one else who could be her father. And she actually looks a lot like you! Especially the blue eyes every McClain family member seems to have." 

The expression on Keith's face was one of utter love and fondness. He seems to really love his daughter and something settles inside of Lance. 

He always knew that Keith would be an awesome mother. He was so full of love but he never had the chance to share that love with someone. Well, at least until he had Lance (once they started dating Lance realized that Keith was clingy and wanted to be hugged and kissed und cuddled a lot. But in a good way, so Lance was delighted to learn this and he made good use of that information). But with a child, you could share so much more love and Keith always wanted children, even if most are surprised to learn that fact.  
Well, in conclusion, Lance always knew that Keith would love his children more than anything and he had no doubt that their daughter (that sounds so weird to say, holy macaroni) is well cared for. 

Just… The thought that Lance, who always thought he would end up dying alone because he isn't able to find Keith and will never get over him, suddenly had an almost-8-year-old daughter was so strange to him. 

He really, really wanted to meet her now, though. 

"I am a father." 

Keith nodded and suddenly looked shy "Yes, so would you want to meet her? I mean, I told you that I'm not here because of child support, she just really, really wants to meet you and I know that you would have wanted to meet her too so once I found you I-" 

"Is that the reason they kicked you out?" 

Keith seemed to suck in a breath, then he slowly let it out with a sigh and nodded "I took a pregnancy test. I wanted to tell you as soon as possible. I knew that your family would have taken me in when it came down to the worst and I wanted our child to have a real family, to know their father and grandparents and aunts and uncles. But the fosters found the test on the same day I took it, just one or two hours later. And, well, then they hurt me and I didn't want to risk a kick or punch to my gut and I stopped fighting for the sake of the child."

Lance nodded slowly. That… Was a lot to process. “I would love to meet her" he said, finally "I'm sure she is a good kid" 

At that Keith nodded frequently "Yes! She is awesome. She is shy at first, but once you get to know her she is really bright and happy. She also is insanely brave and strong. She is an alpha, too, you know, so just like her father she made it her duty to protect everyone and anyone. Just last week she protected an omega boy in her school from getting beaten up. I am so proud of her."

He took his phone from his pocket and showed Lance a picture and… wow she really looked a lot like Lance. Only her pale skin was from Keith, from the looks of it. 

" She is beautiful."  
"Yes, she is." Keith agreed. 

"Alright, here, give me your number" The alpha then said and handed Keith his phone "And then we can set up something. I would love to be involved on my daughter's life… And yours, if you'll allow me to." 

Once again, Keith has tears on his eyes "Of course you can Lance. Honestly, I never even tried dating, first Eve took up my whole time but even then, I…. I just couldn't date someone that wasn't… Well, that wasn't you." 

Lance nodded "Honestly, for me it was the same. I mean, I tried dating, but it didn‘t feel right.“ then, quieter “I really missed you, Keith.“ 

They smiled at each other and Lance suddenly felt so warm and light. The last time he remembered feeling like this he still was in high school, in love with that beautiful Omega from his class and not worrying about anything but tomorrow.

And, dare he say, this is a good feeling. An awesome feeling and he hoped to feel it more often from now on.

“Well then“ Keith said while he slowly stood up “I probably should go now. Eve is still in school; they had a school trip today. I‘ll see you around, Lance.“

“Eve? That‘s what you call her?“ was the only thing the alpha was able to settle on. Then he realized another thing and gasped loudly “You named her Evelyn! Like-„

“Like your abuela, yes.“ Keith supplied and smiled “I mean, you abuela‘s name was Evelina, but yeah, I named Eve after her. I know that Evelina meant a lot to you and i loved her a lot, too. She was the first one to welcome me in your home like I am one of her grandchildren, after all.“

Lance smiled. He always knew that his own family meant a lot to Keith. But he never realized that that love went so deep. His abuela died in their last year of high school. Both, he and Keith, were devastated. Because, just like Keith said, she saw Keith as one of her grandchildren and she always hoped that they would end up mating each other (She also told Lance as much regularly. “When will you mate you sweet boyfriend?“ she would always ask. Lance never answered her directly, but the blush he got and the daydreams he went in were answer enough for her).

They just smiled at each other for a while, both of them wallowing in their own memories of Rosa McClain, until Keith‘s phone made a small sound and they were startled. “Uhm, yes, I should go now. See you around, hopefully!“ the omega said and went to the door.

Lance waved at him, as soon as Keith left the room he sunk into the couch and sighed dreamily.

“Is everything ok, Mr.McClain?“ Romelle asked when she looked into the room a few minutes afterwards.

“Yes, Romelle, everything is more than ok, actually.“

Raising an eyebrow the Omega left the room again. If she wrote her mate and told her everything (and added a ‘he‘s finally finding love again!‘) her boss never had to know.

And once Lance looked at this phone he wasn‘t able to go back to work at all.

**Keith** : Hey! Just wanted to give you my number. Thank you for agreeing to meet Evelyn, I am sure you will love her. And I sure hope we can be great friends again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I'm really happy about them every time!  
> I really hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> And as always, I am happy to read all the comments :) What do you think Evelyn is like? Will she like Lance? What's your favorite line or part? I'm even happy about an emoji or keysmashes! Literllay everything will make my day! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I love comments, so feel free to leave some!


End file.
